


Mordetis

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mordetis

All you hear is the creaking of the bed below you and your own moans. You think Hinata is murmuring something into your neck but you can’t think straight enough to register what it is before he bites down and he might have drawn blood but you don’t care. It all just feels so amazing and overwhelming and wow, this is all you’ve dreamed of since being stranded on these islands.

You’re practically screaming at this point, trying to say his name but unable to get past the stutter of “H-h-hi-hina-ah,” and he slows down a little to look at you. You stare right back, vision a little blurry and you boldly overcome your newfound stutter for a moment.

“Fuck me harder,” you beg and his face turns slightly redder than it already was as he complies, leaning down again to cover you in more bite marks. You’re smiling and it just gets wider as you think of all the looks you’ll get tomorrow. People will stare and ask what happened, maybe Tsumiki will insist she disinfects the ones that bled. Maybe Hinata will blush and look away every time someone says something about the marks.

You manage to say his name fully as you reach your climax that Hinata was kind enough to allow. You’re confused as he stops and pulls out before you feel something flowing out of you and realize he must have came before you. Your smile is back at the thought of him wanting to make sure you felt the same pleasure he got to and he looks off to the side, mumbling something that you’ll hope is “I love you,” as he lies down next to you.


End file.
